Happy
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: Peyton's lost herself. Will she ever again be happy? Or will her life be filled with misery and tragedy?


_**Authors Note: **_

_Another Jeyton idea I decided to get out of me. Have I mentioned how much I miss them? A whole lot. More then anyone could possibly imagine. Kinda takes an idea from season four but different. Anyway, enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Except the fanfic) _

_Warning: Cutting. Do not read if easily grossed out. _

Four years later. Peyton Sawyer, four years later. A person who seemed like she was going no where in life. And had no one to turn to. She had made some pretty big mistakes in her life, but not as big as the one she made with a man she truly loved. She let him go, and now she knew it had been a big mistake.

Jake Jagielski and Peyton Sawyer had a true and undeniable love. His honesty and selflessness had changed Peyton's world. Whenever she was miserable, all she had to do was think of him. And then, she was...happy. Jake had made Peyton Sawyer happy. No one else had done that in her life.

And yet, all she had were his memories. She couldn't believe she'd done it at first. Left him there alone, to move on without her. Because she loved her best friend. Or everyone including her thought.

She often wondered where he was now. Was he successful? Finding his way on his own? Or did success not come so easily? Jake Jagielski had had one hard life, that's for sure.

She often wondered how their relationship started out. But then it hit her. Karen's Café, Open Mic Night. That's when it all started.

"_So what are you like married too?" _

"_What? No, Nah. It's just me and Jenny." _

"_She's got your eyebrows." _

"_Ooh. That is not a good thing." _

"_She's beautiful." _

"_Thanks Peyton." _

And then, like a flash, he was gone. Gone for too long. Kind of like now. But the reason he's gone is her fault. And she can't take that.

She walks into the bathroom and grabs her razor. Hoping that it will take away all the pain. But knowing that it won't. It'll just make it worse.

As she digs the razor deep into her skin, memories flash in her mind of him.

"_You know what? Somebody told me once, that there's nothing wrong with fairy tales. Everyone always lives happily ever after." _

"_Okay, listen to me. You can't just fly into Savannah, and get in my head all over again, tell me you want to stay, and then ask me to marry you." _

"_Well why not?" _

"_Because! I just might say yes." _

She cut so deep it burned. Blood trickling down her wrist. She tried to stop but she couldn't. She just kept slicing as other painful memories entered her mind.

"_Where's your head at Peyton?" _

"_Well, when I went to bed tonight I was living a fairy tale and when I woke up, it's a nightmare." _

"_Nah, It's still a fairy tale don't give up on that. Just look inside your heart and ask yourself is Lucas still there? And if not, Ill be here." _

She stopped to look herself in the mirror. What had she come to? What would Jake think of her now if he saw her this way? She tried to set the razor down but her instincts wouldn't let her. They seemed to be shouting, do it...do it.

She cut again as more memories came. This time good. But still painful.

"_Why didn't you tell me?" _

"_I knew you'd talk me out of it." _

"_So, where's Jenny?" _

"_She's safe." _

"_...I love you." _

"_I love you, too." _

More memories came and she kept cutting trying not to let herself think, but not exactly knowing how deep she was cutting. Pretty damn deep she had to say as the pain was excruciating by now.

"_Mostly being with you." _

"_Let's just, go slow. Okay?"_

"_Man, were gonna be late." _

"_Peyton I'm sorry. I know this is hard on you it's just, the last time we left town it was me and Jenny and now it's, Me, Jenny and...You." _

One last cut and the blood was pouring down her wrist like a water fall. She let go of the razor as it felt as if she was drowning in her own blood. She grabbed a towel, trying to make it stop but it just wouldn't.

She was starting to feel dizzy. Nauseated even. And then, she went black.

The next she knew she was in a beautiful place. In a white gown staring at beautiful flowers. There were all kinds of colors. Purple, Green, Pink, so many. She looked down at her wrist but saw no marks. She tried to remember pain, but she just couldn't. And that's when she realized, she was in heaven.

"Peyton!" A manly voice called from behind her. She quickly turned around to be met by soulful brown eyes. Eyes she never thought she'd see again. "Jake..." She whispered jumping into his arms, hugging him tight.

They pulled away, and Peyton couldn't hold out anymore. She kissed him, and reluctantly, he kissed back. Putting all the love and desire in that kiss. "Jake...Jake what are you doing here?" Jake shook his head. "It's a long story. Now, what exactly are you doing here?" He asked tucking a curl back from behind her ear.

"I missed you I...I was wrong. I didn't love Lucas I loved you. I've always loved you I guess I was too afraid to realize it. But I know it now. I love you. And now it's too late." She whispered with crying eyes.

"No, no it's not. We can still have our happily ever after." Peyton nodded. "You're okay now. You're in a better place."

Peyton shook her head. "I don't care where I am, as long as I'm with you." They hugged again and Peyton smiled. And she was again,

Happy.


End file.
